Normal Kidnapping?
by celticgothhardy
Summary: He wasn't kidnapped for his powers, but for ransom? So how is the Justice League going to get him back without raising suspicion? One swear word, not even that big. Mostly from two main characters third POV.
1. Ransom Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. If I did, we would have had the entire Justice League on the season premiere.

Summary: The kidnappers were cocky. They always got away, even though the FBI would be working on the cases. None of the cases, however, brought in the Justice League, until now when a member in their secret identity is kidnapped by them.

* * *

"Call me!" the beautiful blonde yelled over the noise of the club. Her short skirt and strapless shirt bounced with her as she moved to the rap song playing. She was in the most popular club in Metropolis. She had been dancing with the cute guy. She couldn't even convince him to stay and go home with her. So, she gave him her cell phone number.

"Definitely," shouted the guy she had just given her phone number to. He curled it around his finger and slipped it into his pocket along with his cell phone and glasses. It's not like he really needed to take them along just in case a mission were to happen. He just liked putting them on to annoy people when the song "Sunglasses at Night" came on.

He stepped out into the chilled air and shivered. He rolled down the sleeves of his tradition red hooded sweatshirt and started walking through the crowds in front of the club. He couldn't speed away In front of all the people, so he went into a side alley. His mind had been set on getting home and the girl he just met that he didn't notice the person standing behind him. In one sweep, the person had his arm behind his back and a chloroform soaked cloth on his mouth and nose. After struggling for a minute, he finally passed out. Another person joined them.

Their performance was clean, well rehearsed. The person that had performed the task set about taping his arms behind his back. One then taped his mouth while another wrapped a cloth around his eyes. They picked up him up and carried him to a waiting van. The person wrapped his legs at strategic areas to allow for the least chance of escape and the easiest carrying.

--

Oliver Queen paced. He went up to Bart's room after eight when he didn't come down for the beginning of football. He tried the kitchen and then thought about the club on West Avenue. "Victor, did you hear anything about Bart going out tonight?" he asked.

"No. But then I haven't been listening to anything he's been saying for the last couple of days." Victor went back to the game he was watching.

Oliver then went to Arthur, who was in the swimming pool. "AC, did you hear where Bart was heading tonight?"

"Haven't paid attention to him."

Oliver then went to Dinah's room. He knocked a couple of times before hearing her come to the door. "Have you seen Bart?"

"He didn't think I was listening, but he went to the club. He figured on picking up girls and if that didn't work, he was going to come back at about 11."

"Thank you." Though now he had information, he wouldn't be happy until Bart came home. "It's a school night." He walked into the living room when his phone going off.

He checked it before trying to answer it. Which was a good idea because it wasn't an incoming call, it was a message. He opened it to see Bart. The picture was of his head and shoulders. He could see that he was blindfolded, gagged and unconscious. He looked at the bottom of the page. "Six million in twelve hours. You'll get more information in six hours."

Dinah came into the living room. "Did you get…" she started.

"Yes. Victor, check your phone." Victor got his phone out and opened up the message.

"Is this some type of joke?" AC said, walking into the room. He held his phone's screen out, somewhat pointing it at them.

"I don't think it's a joke." Victor said, holding his phone for him to see the picture.

"Everyone else has it?" Dinah and Oliver held up their cell phones.

"Okay, someone has the fastest person alive, and they don't exploit him. Does something seem wrong with this picture?" Victor pointed out.

"I don't think this has to do with Bart's abilities. I think it has to do with Oliver's roll as his guardian. Over the last five months, several kids have been kidnapped for ransom," Dinah said.

"So, Bart's been taken for ransom," AC said.

--

Bart woke up to no vision. That usually didn't happen. (Unless you think of the time where his nails were painted a bright red by the girls while he was asleep.) So he tried to see if this was the prank (or something worse) over again and found he couldn't move his hands.

"Hey, guys," he tried saying, finding his mouth was covered in duct tape. He thought of two things. One, the guys were going to the extreme to keep him from making smart comments. Two, he had been kidnapped. He thought the second when he heard voices he didn't recognize.

Bart had been testing the duct tape on his wrists when someone knelt close to him. "Are you awake?" the voice asked. Bart's smart answer was to flip the person off. He received a blow to the back of the head for that. "Smart aleck. We figured that out when we watched you for the past few weeks."

"Few weeks! Why didn't I know about it until now?" Bart thought.

"Now listen. You don't try to escape. You don't call for help. You don't do anything unless we tell you, got it?" Bart's response ended in another hit to the head. "Move your head." Bart couldn't move his arms or his legs and he couldn't talk his way out. He nodded his head in defeat.

* * *

Yeah, the only episode that I have watched with any of these characters is Justice. (And Run for Bart) If they're totally off, please don't kill me over it. Review if you please.


	2. The FBI wasn't called

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not even the DVDs. I'm not making anything off this.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan was at one of the many computers at the Isis foundation. For some reason, updating information was comforting and tended to take stress off her mind. She logged off and was about to completely shut down when her cell phone rang. "Chloe Sullivan," she answered.

"Hey, Chloe," Oliver's voice came out the other side, "I don't have much time. Can you trace a cell phone without it being on?"

"No, but there are ways of turning the cell phone on remotely. Cell phone companies use it when the police are trying to track someone. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to track a cell phone from one of the computers at Isis."

"Shouldn't I do this at the League's computer?"

"Right now, I've got the FBI in the apartment."

"Whoa, wait. What's going on?"

"Bart's been kidnapped. I've a little less than ten hours. I can't get out without raising suspicion."

"All right." She logged back in and started using a code to find Bart's cell phone. "No good, the activation code isn't working on the phone. Someone either pulled out the battery or completely destroyed the phone."

"Damn. Dinah mentioned something about several kidnappings that were like this one. The kidnappers had always been able to get away even with the FBI help. Can you find out all the information on those cases?"

"Give me a half hour and I'll bring over notes."

"Thank you, Chloe."

-- --

The kidnappers moved right after the message and drove for about thirty minutes. Bart hated lying on the floor of the van, but the kidnappers kicked him whenever he got into a sitting position.

The driver got out of the van first. He checked the surrounding area before going around to the back. The other person had Bart's upper half in their arms. The driver came and grabbed his feet. They carried him into a small cabin in the middle of a forest. A section of the wall was pulled back, revealing a room with a bed. The bed was outfitted with chains at one end. The tape was cut on his legs but was replaced by the chain.

"Now, I'm going to remove the tape. Don't scream, I don't want to replace it," the second person said. He ripped the tape off his mouth only

"Great, now who do I get to take off the blindfold?" The person slapped him. "Hey!"

"In four hours, I'm coming back in. You need anything while you're here, say something." Bart waited until the person walked out. He tried to stretch the tape to get his hands apart, but the position of the wrists didn't allow for it.

"Great. Just great. I'm the person in distress again." He dropped back on the bed. He didn't realize how tired he was until he fell asleep.

-- --

Oliver walked back into the living room where the FBI had set up. Three people were going over computers, going through their own data and talking to AC, who had a basic idea of the people that Oliver was around. Victor was talking to another agent, who was going over everything Bart had done in the last month. Naturally, you couldn't tell the FBI Bart, as Impulse, had been helping the five of them take down Lex Luthor and now were helping the world, so it was what Bart Allen had done in the last month.

Oliver was on the edges, playing the role of worried guardian. He had his head in his hands. The agents thought he had been silently crying for the last ten minutes. Really, he was formulating a plan that could take on changes when Chloe brought over information.

He got up and maneuvered around the agents and went over to the elevator. No one within the group paid attention as the elevator came up. Chloe stepped off with Dinah, who had gone out for coffee. She handed a cup to Oliver and then went into the room. "Let's go into Dinah's room. None of the agents are in there," Oliver said, leading Chloe into the room.

Chloe had a few pieces of paper inside a manila folder. She handed the first one while she started, "The first kidnapping was six months ago. James Junley was walking home from a party when he was taken. He said that two people threw him into the back of a van. One person wrestled with him while the other one drove. Held him for twelve hours, then they set up the exchange at a dock. James couldn't swim, so FBI had to go and fish him out of the water."

"It wasn't planned as well. They could have killed him."

"They got better after that. All victims after were knocked out and kept for twelve hours. No physical harm, no major emotional trauma."

"Why aren't they caught?"

"For several of the last exchanges, the kidnappers would release a compound through the area. Agents estimate its coverage area to be about 25 feet. Knocks out anyone in the area not wearing a mask. The agents also claim that they can't catch the kidnappers due to the gas also acting like a fog. Can't shoot what you can't see."

"Who were the agents on the cases?"

"The same four people were on each case. Gane, Ion, Renning, and Vestley. They're described as the best team in the FBI."

Oliver was processing the information. "At each of the kidnappings, was there only two people handling the kidnapping?"

Chloe flipped through the sheets. "Yeah. That seems kind of weird. Why would you only have two people holding onto a person? Wouldn't you want more?"

"That's because they don't need more. The agents are in on the kidnappings. They told me that they had an anonymous phone tip about Bart's kidnapping."

"It makes sense. They could get into the middle of the situation without anyone questioning their presence. They'd handle all the paperwork and the parents wouldn't be any wiser that they were taken. They would just be happy to get their kids back."

Oliver went out into the living room. AC was over by the TV, looking for something to take his mind off of the situation. Victor was just getting done with the agent. He motioned for both to come with him into the room.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Hey, I wasn't going to give it now, was I? Then you wouldn't have a reason to keep coming back.

_They have me._

You're not that good of a reason. Review, s'il vous plait. Or at least read.


	3. Big Brother's Plan

D: Don't own the series, and more or less likely, neither do you. And if you do, this is not getting any money, so it is for non-profit entertainment

* * *

It was 4:05 when he went back into the room. He had a cell phone and a protein bar. Bart was still sleeping, unaware of who came into the room. "Get up. Now," he ordered, shaking him violently. Bart groaned and rolled to the side.

Slapping him was the only way to wake him up. "Hey, what's the…" he started.

"Shut up. It's time for your guardian to get more information." He started dialing the phone.

--

Clark Kent was sound asleep in his bed. Lois was in another state for an article. He didn't have any major worries about the world at large. For now, he was contempt in sleeping. Then, someone knocked at the door. He moaned and lifted himself out of bed. He didn't bother with a robe and decided the person at the door would have to deal with a guy wearing bottoms only.

He opened the door to see Victor. "It's three-thirty in the morning. Couldn't this wait until morning?" he asked, sleep deprived.

"I have to brief you on the situation and your roll in the plan, if you choose to accept." Victor had fun saying the last part, reminding him of a classic and cheesy spy movie.

"What situation?"

Victor decided to roll with more of the spy clichés. "Your mission, if you choose to accept," he started before earning a slap in the head from Clark. "All right, all right. We believe that a group that works on kidnappings is working with kidnappers."

"What does this have to do with you guys?"

"Bart was kidnapped. The FBI is there, claiming to be going on an anonymous tip. A little research told us that the same group of FBI agents has been working the cases dealing with a specific MO."

"This isn't League business."

"It is when Watchtower believes that the kidnappers are better. These kidnappers have gotten away with over 30 million and have the FBI help with them."

Clark let a grim smile creep onto his face. If Chloe was involved, then it was bad. He sped to change into jeans and a shirt. "Let's go."

--

Oliver was waiting by the landline in the office. He saw them hook the phone up to a recorder and a tracking device, although he doubted that the devices were on. He had a black coffee at his left and a stack of paper with a pen at his right. AC and Victor came back from the run five minutes ago. Victor had told Clark how to get up the back stairs. Now, all were waiting in Dinah's room for the next step in the plan.

The phone rang. "Part one," he thought, picking up the phone.

"Do you have the money?"

"I have half of it and I'm not getting the rest until I find out Bart is all right."

A second pass before Bart started to speak. "Oliver, if you ever give me a protein bar," he started to promise.

"Bart, just listen. Remember when you were at the Boy Scout camp and your favorite meal there was fish sticks. You complained about the black canary that would wake you up at dawn and then told me about the watchtower that you went up and broke your arm after you fell from the top," he mumbled, remembering the exact phases he needed to say, putting a crackle in his voice at the end of the last part of the sentence.

Bart took a minute to process everything that was coming out of Oliver's mouth. He took a second to calm himself (because he was getting emotional even though it never happened) and then said, "I remember the archery guy kept complaining because I always had to have green arrows. I really wanted the cyborg that the company was developing at the time because he could shoot for me."

"You'll always be a little impulsive."

Bart was going to mumble something back when the phone was taken back. "Hey, I was about to talk," he thought aloud. Too loud for the kidnapper's taste. He backhanded Bart and pushed him down on the bed, holding him down by his neck.

Oliver stood up when he heard Bart's voice. He heard the hit after and trained himself to not go rushing against the plan that they had. "Get the rest of the money. Meet us at the middle of Fenc Park, next to the war sculpture. Don't bring anyone else." The call ended. Oliver didn't intend to, but he slammed the phone down.

"Did he pick up on the codes?" Dinah asked him as he closed the door.

"He did. Let's go over the plan using Fenc Park as the location." He walked over to Dinah and sat down next to her.

Chloe took the lead, after she saw that Oliver was worn out. "The agents work so that they're exact one foot out of range of the mysterious gas that the kidnappers. Going by the old plans," she led, programmed the park in and took into account all aspects, "the agents will be situated in these places." The map showed four black dots, each almost 90 degrees from each other.

"Where exactly are the kidnappers meeting?" Victor asked, leaning forward.

"War sculpture," Oliver said, sleep deprivation finally getting to him. He lay back on Dinah's bed and closed his eyes. Chloe kept on going, but Oliver just went to subconscious until the end of the meeting.

Dinah positioned herself so she could pull his head on her lap and lie down herself. "You don't have to worry yourself too much. We'll get him back," she whispered, stroking his hair.

"I don't know why I'm worried this much. The missions are a lot more dangerous than a simple kidnapping."

Dinah laughed. Softly, he noted, not loud and not really at him. "It's not because the danger level. It's because of Bart. You've finally let enough of your defenses down to let him, all of them, into your life."

"What?"

"AC, Victor and Bart aren't just friends; they're brothers. They play pranks, laugh at each other, but when one gets hurt over something or someone," she explained, thinking about when Bart had been depressed over Chloe getting engaged, "they come together to support each other."

"Then, what am I?"

"You're the other brother slash father figure. You know when to deal the punishments and you know to let them have their fun."

"You know, if they ever knew about this conversation," he started.

"It will come back and bite us in the ass, especially with Bart." Both laughed and Oliver got up to go to his room. "You can stay here. You're going to need the sleep more than any of us."

"This is your room."

"I'm going for coffee. The food is only keeping the stomach company. My hands want something to fidget with." She left the room to Oliver. He didn't bother moving his body except to the first pillow. He was out fast when the pillow was under his head.

* * *

How did it get that corny? I didn't even know I could do that.

_I'm glad I wasn't there when they were talking about that._

I would roll my eyes, but I rather say, "Read if you like. Review if you really like."

_And you say you don't know how to do corny._

(Slap upside the head)


	4. Plan in Action

D: I do not own Smallville. I do own a green water bottle that is all scratched up, so suing would only get you that.

Bart was bored. He was anxious, sure, but his nature caused him to get bored very easily. He was half tempted to see how many times he could call out for food before the kidnappers would stop coming in. Somehow, he thought that around five times they would get annoyed. Although he was annoyed at them for only giving him protein bars. They had no taste or very bad taste, depending on what the company decided to put into them.

He was laying on his side, trying to get circulation back into his arms after sleeping on them. Trying to stretch the tape only resulted in a mess around his wrists that acted like a rope. A gnawing sensation in his stomach told him to eat something, even though the last few things had been thrown up after eating them.

He was contemplating the list of pranks he would pull as soon as he was out when the door opened. One of the kidnappers came in and pulled him up. "What time is it?" Bart asked; his throat was scratchy from not drinking anything.

"Time to get going," he said, wrapping more duct tape around his wrists and unchaining his legs. He grabbed Bart's upper arm and led him out to a waiting vehicle.

--

Oliver was in the room when the FBI was talking about their plan of action. He woke up with Dinah holding coffee and telling him they were waiting for him. AC, Victor and Clark had already gone out and were waiting in the park. Dinah was going to stay at the apartment to help Clark.

Oliver was going to be in the center of the excitement. Clark was ready to take Bart out of the danger area. AC and Victor were going to take out the agents on the scene while Dinah was going to stay at the apartment to help with Bart and make sure none of the agents come back. Oliver had a trench coat and held a crossbow underneath, held by his right hand. The left held the bag with the six million. The bolt had a tranquilizer that would take one person out while he could fight the other.

At ten, Oliver turned on the com he had over his left ear. "Everyone set?" he asked.

"Taken out Gane. Heading to Vestley now. Cyborg out," Victor answered.

"Renning's down. Ion has disappeared. I'm tracking him now. Aquaman out."

"Ten feet to the right of your position. No sight on Bart or the kidnappers. Superman out," Clark said. Oliver heard the note of happiness in his voice as got to pick his own codename. He didn't like Boy Scout and Lois came up with it, which made Clark happy.

"Black canary and Watchtower ready. Did I really have to stay behind?" Dinah asked, exasperated that she's being left out of the action.

"Leaving Watchtower and Impulse in a room together is never a good idea. Watchtower ended up locking him in a closet for three hours."

"Well, that's what he got for using one line too many." Oliver got a laugh with the memory of finding Bart on the floor off the closet, sleeping because he couldn't get anyone other than Chloe, who tortured him with mention of food.

It was already ten after ten when the kidnappers finally showed up. One was holding Bart and led him to the bench near the sculpture. He still had the blindfold and his hands were behind his back. "Bart, are you all right?" he yelled.

"I'm fine, Ollie. Sure wish I was at the Boy Scout camp with the fish sticks and the cyborg the company was developing," Bart yelled back, using the codes to confirm that the League was there.

"Someone bought the camp and renamed it Superman."

Bart started laughing and didn't stop until he got hit on the head by the kidnapper near him. "Enough of the chat. Is that the money?" the other kidnapper asked.

"You don't get it until Bart is back with me."

"Now, you see, I didn't mention anything about a handoff. I just wanted to know if that was the money." He pulled out a gas mask and slipped it on. The guy next to Bart also took one out and slipped it on.

A crackle came over the ear piece. "Ion's in one of the cars they brought over. Black Canary and Watchtower have been contacted and warned." Oliver had to make a move and quick.

"Bart, go to the left now. Don't be impulsive," Oliver ordered.

"That's the codeword," Clark thought coming out to the left of the sculpture. Bart also knew what he had to do and started running to the right. Clark met up with him and picked him up to run him out of the park.

Oliver took out the crossbow and shot the man farthest from him. The bolt created a long gash along his outer thigh. Within five seconds, the man had fallen to the ground after trying to stand up. The other man pulled out a device that looked like a pipe bomb. Oliver quickly took of the trench coat to reveal black clothing that he could easily move in.

One hand enclosed on the wrist holding the device while the elbow on the other came down on the elbow. The hand released the object as the man screamed in pain. Oliver quickly picked up the object and then punched the man to knock him out.

"Clark just got here with Bart. The doctor's already checking him out. He won't give the information to Dinah, though. You might want to get back here," Chloe reported, pulling Oliver back into guardian mode.

There's more. I think I can wrap everything up in one chapter. Or I'll do a sequel. I don't know just yet.

_You just love torturing me, don't you?_

I don't know if it's just you I like to torture.

_I'm the target now, aren't I?_

Well, you, Cassidy, Mac and certain people in the near future.

_Wait, who?_

Other stories, sorry. Read if you like. Review if you really like.


	5. Doctor's Patient

D: I don't own Smallville. We all know what would happen if I did.

For those that like this story and the sequel that is sure to come, I say thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. I think that's enough.

* * *

"Mr. Allen, will you please settle down?" someone shouted. Oliver stepped out into the living room to see the doctor trying to get Bart to calm down.

"Let me get this thing off and then I'll settle down," he said, reaching for the blindfold, which was still on.

"You cannot take that off yet. We do not know how long you will need to keep your eyes covered."

"Why would that matter?"

"Because keeping the eyes covered for long periods of time and then exposing them to light could damage them, Bart," Oliver intervened, walking over.

"Mr. Queen. Bart…" he started to explain.

"Ollie, when can I get this thing off? I don't like being blind. I didn't like it last time." Oliver dimmed the lights of the room. The doctor slipped off the blindfold. "That's better." He looked at his nails to be on the safe side.

"Bart is dehydrated and malnourished. A days rest is all he requires." Oliver shook the doctor's hand on the way out. He turned his attention back to Bart, who was digging in his pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find… yes! They didn't take it," he exclaimed, holding up a rolled, then squished piece of paper. "I've got a hot _chica_ waiting for me to call."

"Bart!"

* * *

Yay, this is my second completed story. And in the same day as my first. My brain's gathering better.

**Your brain is scared of you.**

How do you know?

**Where do you think I am?**

In California, avoiding responsibilities to your fans by not showing up on Smallville this season.

**I was in South America looking for Clark.**

Yeah, sure you were. Who are you trying to avoid?

**No one.**

Come on, you can tell me.

**No, I can't.**

Why not?

**Because it's embarrassing.**

Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. (Oh and I don't know spanish. I was going by what I remember hearing in Justice.)

**How can you not know Spanish?**

Because I like French better. Livre l'histoire, s'il vous plait. sticks tongue out

**Okay, that's it. (Coming after me.)**

**_Guys!_**


End file.
